monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Cursor Click
Cursor Click is the son of a Mouse, a hacker program from Reboot. Personality Cursor is a smooth opereatting southern gentleman to a T. He's very much a modern day swashbuckler, mixed with the dashing devonare conn man. He very often uses his suthern drawl to talk his way out of (or in some cases) into any situation. He's overly confident, and at times can be a bit of a control freak. He also has a temper, but it takes quite a bit to trigger it. He is a very charming ladies man though, who knows how to get the job done the best and fastest way possible. Physical Appearance Cursor has magenta skin with white patterns imprinted on his shoulders and face. He has shaggy lengthed, sparky red-orange hair, and red eyes. And fangs, very sharp, retracable fnags. It should also be noted that his fingernails are naturally bright orange. He stands at about average height for his age group, with a well toned physique. Classical Monster The character Mouse was a hacker program on the show Reboot, and is not a "monster", though is considered "unique" in her own continuity. However, Cursor is very similar to the artist created species "Viral Ghosts" (see Hexi Decimal for further information), as he too is an electronically based sentitent being given a coporeal form to attend Monster High. Reltationships Family Cursor doesn't talk much about his home life, other than the fact that he often ran jobs with, and was trained by his mother. His "biological" father is unknown, and the possibility of being raised by a stepfather as well is unconfrmed. Friends Cursor doesn't have any specifically designated "friends" due to his inabbility to really adjust to organic beings. Romance Cursor enjoys teasing fellow electrical being Hexi Decimal quite frequently, hinting that he could possibly have an attraction to her, which Hexi has no idea how to react to. He's also gathered the affection of fellow Reboot-er Killa Byte, which he woudl like to loose. It has also been jokingly said that he and Octaretta would make a cute couple. Clothing Basic Cursor wears a light gray tanktop trimed in dark gray under a gold colored vest. He jas gray pnats held up with a belt that carries puches and his reboot icon it. He has dark combat boots too. On his right thigh and left upper arm he has a black band. On his right arm he has a black arm warmer while on his left he has a brown wrist pieced used for hacking purposes. Trivia *It's assumed Cursor attends the Day Class shift at Monster High *Cursor wasn't intended to be a serious charater, but his design was so appealing it was used anyways *Cursor is one of KPenDragon's OCs with a distinct unique vernacular; the others are Octavio Cyanide, Lukas Helson, Austin Barker, Matt Grimswig, Robby Goodfellow, and TrollLOL Herpaderp *Cursor was named by Twisted-Persona *Cursor is an inactive OC Category:Original Characters Category:KPenDragon's Characters Category:Electrical Beings Category:Males